It All Started With Pink
by CadleyLove
Summary: Established relationship, little one timer. Cameron convinces Thirteen to watch her Pink dvd


TITLE: It All Started With Pink  
AUTHOR: lil_dark_prncss  
PAIRING: 13/Cam  
RATING: M...waaaaay M..like the M of Ms  
WARNINGS:No spoilers :)  
SUMMARY: Established relationship between 13 and Cameron, just a little one timer. Cameron convinces Thirteen to watch a Pink DVD (Live in Wembley)  
DISCLAIMER: Sadly, I dont own House or the luscious women of House...or Pink...dang...  
NOTES: This isn't my first fic, but the first one I've posted here! I hope ya'll like it! Just a one timer, though I have other fics with this pairing, cause they are the yummm.

Cameron had successfully conned Thirteen into watching her new Pink Live DVD. She wasn't really into Pink, but Thirteen couldn't say no when Cameron put on her puppy dog eyes, stuck out her bottom lip, and the coup de grace, the slightly whiny, but still adorable "pwease?". So despite all previous objections, Thirteen relented, grinning as her girlfriend jumped up and down, ending with a hug that almost knocked her over.

"Trust me babe, you'll like it. It's totally hot." Cameron said as she popped the DVD into the player.

"Ally, she could be standing in an empty room, wearing a paper sack and you'd say she's hot." Thirteen said teasingly.

"Oh no sugar, I reserve that just for you." Cameron said with a wink and a kiss as she pulled Thirteen down next to her.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Thirteen watched the show with indifference. It's not that she disliked Pink, it just wasn't her type of music. However, she had to admit that there were some pretty hot moments. She refused to look at Cameron when she let an "Oh God." Slip during the song "Fingers". She didn't need the smug smile to add to her slight embarrassment, but who could blame her? The woman was half naked, dancing around in a net, and singing about how her "fingers do the walkin'." Though it wasn't all half bad, she'd pay anything to see Cameron jumping up and down "dancing" to "Get the Party Started.", and she even enjoy some of it, though she'd never tell Cameron, and made sure to grumble all the way to the bedroom about "Cameron keeping her awake with such nonsense", a giggling Cameron following closely behind her.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The warm tingling in Thirteens stomach, and the words stuck in her head would not go away. She tried everything she could think of, counting sheep, shopping lists (both hers and Cameron's), she even went as far as to list all the symptoms and treatments of any disease she could think of, but the words were still there, dancing through her mind. When it's late at night, and you're fast asleep I let my fingers do the walkin'. When the words coursed through her mind for the nth time, Pink joined in with the words in all her half naked glory, strutting and shaking her ass. Thirteen could barely take it, and she finally had to admit it to herself. She was horny. Really horny. The kind of horny that keeps you awake until you shut it up. I press record I become a fiend

And no one else is watching. Thirteen tactfully turned her moan into a sigh, trying not to wake Cameron, no point in two people getting no sleep.

She dropped the sheeps, lists and diseases and set out thinking over her options. She could take a shower and handle it that way, or go into the living room. Then it came to her...why not wake Cameron? It's her fault she's in this state anyway...a slightly maniacal smile spread on her face when she made her final decision...and this time she'd welcome the music.

She slowly slid her legs up, careful not to wake Cameron too soon. She closed her eyes, slowly moving her hand past the waistband of the boxers she sleeps in, somewhat surprised at the immense wetness she found, thinking that this wasn't going to take long. She began moving in small, lazy circles around her clit, letting out a long heavy breath which ended in a insignificant moan. Even the slowness of her movements weren't going to keep her going much longer. As her fingers became more deliberate, her moans became more obvious. I bite my tongue because I wanna scream. Her thirst for release began to cloud her initial plan as she slipped two fingers inside herself. She bit down on lip as she picked up the pace of her thrust, feeling the edge come closer and closer. I'm almost there then you turn and look at me. She was so close she could almost taste it, when she felt an extra hand in her boxers and a mouth on her neck.

"Told you it was hot." Cameron lustfully whispered into her ear, causing Thirteen laugh, in a low, husky voice.

Cameron climbed on top of her, pulling Thirteen's hand out of her boxers, leaving only her's in the rich velvet. Thirteen let out a high pitched whimper as she watched, and felt Cameron suck her fingers into her mouth, licking them clean, while slowly pumping in and out of her. It was Cameron's turn to moan, as Thirteen pulled her mouth to her, sucking her tongue into her mouth. Though the kiss was fiery and demanding, Cameron's fingers were not moving as fast as Thirteen would have liked. She spread her legs wider, trying to thrust herself into Cameron.

"My, my aren't we demanding tonight?" Cameron said chuckling.

"Fuck..you.." Was the only thing Thirteen could get her hibernating brain to dish out.

"Hmm, that's what I thought I was doing..." Cameron said, staring down at Thirteen. "I guess I'll stop, if I'm not doing it right."

Thirteen gaped at her, as though her brain had popped off and a bouquet of orchids had replaced it. Cameron stared right back at her, not really planning on stopping, but testing Thirteen's boundaries, and slightly curious at which road she would go down; the angry-fuck-me-or-I-will road, or the-begging-please-fuck-me road.

Cameron got the answer she was waiting, and hoping for, when Thirteen gave her a look as though she was about to cry, and mustered up a gentle "Please Al".

Cameron smiled sweetly at her, though her actions did not portray her features. She slammed her fingers back into Thirteen, who in turn released a deep, throaty moan, arching her body, and Cameron off the bed. Cameron continued her forceful thrusts, and leaned down, taking Thirteen's left nipple into her mouth, teeth grazing, and tongue circling. The added sensations gave Thirteen the burst she needed, and soon she was gasping out her release, her nails raking down Cameron's back.

The two women lay in silence, before Thirteen lifted Cameron's face up to her own, gently kissing her.

"You're right. That was pretty hot." Thirteen confessed. "Though not as hot as you. Now it's my turn"

Before Cameron had a chance to respond, Thirteen pushed her upper body up, and was pulling her boyshorts down. After some awkward and miraculous movements, Thirteen had Cameron naked and was pulling her lower body up to her face, and Cameron instinctually grabbing hold of the headboard.

Thirteen took a moment to savor the image of Cameron's thighs on either side of her face. Kissing her inner thighs, while her hands were running up and down the backs of her legs, leaving the occasional nail marks. Thirteen licked her lips before sliding her tongue the length of Cameron's. This was as much a treat for her as it was for Cameron, but she teased her and Thirteen had every intention on getting revenge on her girlfriend. She moved her tongue is slow, languid circles around Cameron's clit, grabbing her hips to stall the erratic movements. When she heard Cameron's breathing become quicker, she moved down to her opening and applied the same technique there, before placing small kisses, and nibbling the inside of her thighs. After leaving several hickies on both thighs, Thirteen moved back to Cameron's clit, moving again in the same slow circles, but this time, Thirteen brought her fingers up and began teasing Cameron's entrance with another set of slow moving circles.

Cameron's breathing same in frustrated gasps, and her hips were moving of their own volition. She was so damn close but could not get there at this impossibly slow pace.

"Fuck, please Rem.." The words came out in a shuddering breath, but still intelligible enough for Thirteen to understand. She sucked Cameron's clit into her mouth, and pushed her fingers into her, immediately curving to find her g-spot. Cameron let out a sweet whimper and rested her head on the headboard. Thirteen didn't have to wait too long to feel Cameron's muscles clamp down on her fingers and her thighs stiffen, though she didn't release her hold on Cameron until she was relaxed enough for Thirteen to slowly move her down.

"I may have to rethink my interest in Pink." Thirteen assessed.

"Mmm good idea babe," Cameron said chuckling. "Wait til you hear 'Oh My God'. You wont need to wake me up."


End file.
